DESCRIPTION: (from abstract) This conference application focuses on how older adults use the WWW to access health information and make health decisions. This topic is extremely important in light of the ever-expanding use of electronic communications technology by adults over the age of 60 in our society. The proposed national conference and edited volume address the issues raised by the first SPRY Foundation WWW conference held in March 1999. These issues can be grouped into three areas: (1) What is the current state of health information, older adults, and the WWW?; (2) What are obstacles to older adults achieving access to health information on the WWW?; (3) What are researchers and practitioners doing to help the older adult population overcome obstacles to accessing health information on the WWW? Overall, the conference is designed to address the following question: How can researchers and practitioners in aging, technology, communication, health care, and education combine efforts to increase older adults and their caregivers use of the WWW to access health information?